Désolé, Sei
by Mael-kun
Summary: La final de la Winter Cup venait de se terminer, il avait perdu, le grand Akashi Seijuro venait de perdre pour la première fois, et ça n'allait pas être la dernière...


**Voilà un petit Os**

 **Alors je vous explique !**  
 **De base cet Os est un défi avec mon copain et comme je le trouvais pas trop mal je le post**

 **Bref,**  
 **Voici les règles que cet Os devait respecter :**

 **Je devais placer les mots : _Géolocaliser, Rançon, Obligation, Mesure et Rayer (que je pouvais conjuger)_**  
 **J'étais obligé de parler d'un match de basket où un perso de la GDM ou Kagami joue**  
 **Au moins un des personnages devait mourir**  
 **Sakurai est obligé d'apparaitre**  
 **Bishop de _"The Génération ("Alive" ; "Alight ; "Alone")"_ doit apparaitre**  
 **Il ne doit pas y avoir de couples avec deux joueurs de la GdM**

 **Okay so let's go**

* * *

La final de la Winter Cup venait de se terminer, il avait perdu, le grand Akashi Seijuro venait de perdre pour la première fois, et ça n'allait pas être la dernière...

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre, en même temps que pouvez vous faire les mains attachés derrière vous ? Pas grand chose. Il savait qui c'était, qui s'inquiétait pour lui mais ne pouvais rien faire pour l'informer de son état et s'en voulait.

"Ryo, pourquoi tu ne répond pas ?"  
Cela faisait deux jours que le joueur de Too ne lui répondait pas. Où pouvait-il bien être et que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'il ne lui donne pas signe de vie depuis deux jours ?  
Si seulement il savait.

Il rentra chez lui et ouvrit son ordinateur, son téléphone était allumé, il n'aurait donc aucun problème à le géolocaliser. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire puisque ce n'était pas tout à fait légal mais, à situation spéciale, mesures spéciales. Il était en train d'attendre que son ordinateur s'allume lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Étant donner qu'il était plus de 22 heures, il se demanda qui ça pouvait être tout en ouvrant la porte. Ne trouvant personne il se dit que ça devait être une mauvaise blague d'enfants du quartier cependant, alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, un morceau de papier retint son attention.

"Sakurai Ryo est retenu en otage, si vous voulez qu'il soit libérer vous avez l'obligation d'apporter une rançon de 200 millions de yens le jeudi 3 août dans le vestiaire numéro 4 du gymnase de Too, le cas échéant, l'otage sera tué."

Akashi n'avait pas cet argent mais il n'en avait pas besoin pensa-t-il en voyant le point rouge clignoter à l'endroit où devait être retenu son amant. Malgré tout, ils étaient déjà dimanche soir, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone

"Daiki, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide" dit-il quand se dernier décrocha.

* * *

Le lendemain il arriva chez Aomine vers 7h du matin et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le métis était déjà prêt et l'attendait de pied ferme. Akashi lui avait expliquer la situation ainsi que son plan la veille au soir et il était prêt. Voulant devenir policier, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.  
Ils arrivèrent sur place après deux heures de routes.

"Daiki, reste dans la voiture, dès que Ryo arrive pars, je monterais en route.  
-Et pour lui ?  
-Appel la police dès maintenant, la ville la plus proche est à 15 minutes de route, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour agir.  
-Bien reçu"

Akashi sauta de la voiture, se dirigea vers une maison à l'aspect délabré et repéra presque immédiatement une entrée, un passage étroit dans le mur qui ressemblait à une fenêtre. La faible lueur qui passait à travers laissait entrevoir une masse sur le sol. Non, pas une masse.

"Ryo, murmura-t-il horrifié"

Il se laissa glisser dans l'ouverture et attéris en douceur de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha de son petit ami qui se redressa quand il l'apperçut. Instinctivement, Akashi plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il détacha, non sans mal l'autre garçon avant de lui expliquer où étais Aomine et de lui dire de le rejoindre en vitesse. Il l'aida ensuite à sortir par là où il était entré mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Tiens tiens, Seijuro, bienvenue et ... Adieu."  
"Pars !, hurla-t-il à Sakurai avant de se retourner, sachant précisément ce qui allait se passer."

Ryo regarda la scène, impuissant. Il voyait son amant se faire décapiter devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne réussi pas à crier, figé par la peur. Mais repris concience quand il entendit la voix de l'homme.

"Seijuro, tu as été plus simple à abattre que Ryota, sourit-il en rayant son nom, voyons qui est le prochain ? Shintaro ? J'espère que ce sera aussi simple. Stupide GdM"

Ryo fut horrifié, cet homme n'en était pas à son premier meurtre et comptait continuer jusqu'à abattre toute la Génération des miracles. Quand il réalisa, ses jambes bougèrent toute seule, courant vers la voiture où se trouvait Aomine. Ce dernier démarra immédiatement après que le brun fut monté.

"Il fout quoi Akashi ?  
-I..Il..  
-Quoi ? Il quoi ?  
-Mort. Il est mort. Il l'a tué."

Aomine pila net, ils étaient à une assez bonne distance pour se le permettre. Sakurai lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait entendu, les projet de l'homme. Aomine fut tout autant écœuré que lui et il le comprenait, après tout il était une futur victime potentielle. Heureusement ils apprirent un peu plus tard dans la journée que l'homme, prénommé Bishop, avait été arrêté et envoyer en prison.

* * *

Il était à nouveau devant lui, un an plus tard. Il avait décidé de lui rendre visite un an après, allez savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son petit ami, il s'en voulait terriblement, pensant qu'il était mort par sa faute. Et cette visite n'aida pas à améliorer les choses, bien au contraire, l'homme lui répétant que tout était de sa faute, que s'il ne s'était pas laisser être enlevé rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Ryo était venu voir le coupable du meurtre de son amant afin de se défaire de sa culpabilité et repartais se sentant encore plus coupable qu'avant.  
Il se rendit ensuite au cimetière, devant la tombe d'Akashi. Il s'assit devant sa tombe et murmura quelques mots avant de sortir un pistolet, de le poser sur sa temps et de tirer.

"Sei, je t'aime, je suis désolé" avait-il dit

Et il était partit le rejoindre.

* * *

 **Je sens que je vais me faire frapper par ma petite _biankaskelling_ mais comme je suis un peu maso sur les bords... **  
**Désolé ma pitite fan mdr, promis j'en écrirais un plus joyeux plus tard**

 **Sinon, est-ce que toutes les conditions sont respectées à votre avis ?**  
 **:Keur:**

 **Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des défis (Os ou TS à écrire avec certaines conditions que vous imposez) en Review ou Mp :)**

 **Review ?**


End file.
